Unexpected
by Kanikag24
Summary: Its Molly's birthday and everyone remembers except one consulting detective who instead asks for her help for a case. But Molly isn't surprised, this is what she expected of Sherlock 'I don't do sentiment' Holmes.What do they say about expectations again? A birthday gift for actinglikeanutter on Tumblr.


**_A/N: This is a one-shot I wrote for _actinglikeanutter _on Tumblr for her birthday. This story is unbetaed and I am solely responsible for all mistakes also English is not my native language so please excuse me. I hope you all like it._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to BBC and Moftiss._**

* * *

Molly opened her eyes, awakened by the sound of her phone vibrating on her bedside table. It was the ninth time her phone had made that noise within the last two hours.

After glancing at her bedside clock, Molly finally gave up any other attempt at getting back to sleep and sat up knowing only 5 minutes were left before her alarm started ringing.

Picking her phone up from the table, Molly opened the first text from Mary.

_Happy Birthday Molls ! –Mary xx_

_Oh._ So that's what its all about.

Like every other year, Molly forgot about this day, the most important day of one's life. But who was she to be blamed. Being the ever so lonely, morbid pathologist who cuts up dead people, Molly had spent all her birthdays in her flat, curled up on her couch with Toby and a tub of chocolate ice-cream watching crap telly.

But things had changed now.

Molly had friends. Friends who cared for her and loved her deeply. And wished her on her special day.

Grinning widely like a fool, Molly went through the remainder of her texts, scrolling through wishes from John, Greg, Mrs. Hudson, Meena and Mike when suddenly she halted, gaping at the name of a certain _consulting detective_ flashing in her inbox.

_It couldn't be. Not in this lifetime at least._

Agreed her relationship with Sherlock had changed after the fall, even to an extent that Sherlock regarded her as a friend but that didn't mean that Sherlock '_I don't do sentiment_' Holmes would wish _her_ on her birthday. Afterall, he still was Sherlock, a high functioning sociopath.

Opening the text Molly realized she was right as always about the hat detective.

_Be at the lab at 10 am. Need to check on the tissue samples. – SH_

With a sad smile on her lips, Molly rose from her bed and started her morning routine.

* * *

_**At the lab**_

The doors to the lab flew open in the all to familiar way as Sherlock waltzed in.

"Morning Sherlock", greeted Molly without looking up from the slides she was sorting.

"Morning", Sherlock nodded and took _his_ seat in front of _his_ microscope.

Hours passed in comfortable silence, both of them engrossed in their respective works, when the sound of Sherlock's phone ringing captured their attention. After answering his phone Sherlock turned to Molly who was looking at him expectantly.

"It was Gavin."

"Gavin..?", Molly looked at him befuddled.

"Gavin Lestrade, Molly. I didn't expect you to forget his name. I thought you were '_pals' _with him.", exclaimed Sherlock with such confidence that Molly couldn't help but laugh at him while the consulting detective looked at her with a raised eyebrow, puzzled by her laughing fit.

"Oh Sherlock…!", said Molly between her laughter, which had now mellowed down.

After regaining her composure she continued, "Its Greg. How many more years of knowing him will you require to store this fact in your _mind palace_." An amused grin plastered on her face.

"Thank you for your advise Miss Hooper, but I only store facts pertaining to life and death in my mind palace and I hardly suppose Lestrade's first name is that significant.", replied Sherlock in a mock serious tone with a tiny smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"Its Dr. Hooper for you.", Molly replied imitating his tone. With that Molly started giggling again with Sherlock chuckling softly.

It was in these private moments did Molly realise how far had they come since their first meeting so as to share such mild bantering with each other. So, what if Sherlock doesn't remember her birthday, he is here with her now and that's what all matters.

_Right?_

"You were saying."

"Oh yes, Lestrade phoned regarding a case involving a group of diamond smugglers. They will be present at a party tonight and I will be needing you to go as a cover with me. It is a party so dress accordingly. The navy blue dress you wore to John and Mary's house warming party should do. Mycroft's car will pick you up at eight, be ready." Sherlock rambled on in his Sherlockian style of speech, which he used while stating his deductions, all the while looking intently at his mobile screen, tapping incessantly.

He finally looked up at Molly expectantly as he asked, "Will you come?"

Molly pretended to give it a thought, knowing very well she will have to go in any case and Sherlock had already made a decision and was just playing nice. _Like I can ever say 'no' to that beautiful face of his._

"Ok Sherlock. See you tonight then."

"What would I do without _my _pathologist." And with that he put his coat on and left the lab just the way he came, winking at Molly as he said those words.

After he left, Molly sighed getting back to her work.

_No ice cream today after all !_

* * *

_**At 8:00 p.m.**_

Molly stood on the pavement outside her building, waiting for Mycroft's car, dressed in what Sherlock had asked her to. The navy blue dress was her favourite and it suited her beautifully, accentuating her curves and flaunting her figure. She had let her hair down, she really did like them that way when not at work, the chestnut tresses naturally curled. For make-up, she applied a light baby pink lip-gloss and mascara. Molly fiercely hated make-up and the Christmas party proved it that it didn't suit her either. Simplicity was Molly's style and she made a point to stick to it.

Just when she was about to text Sherlock, Mycroft's signature black car appeared in front of her _sans _his PA this time, Molly noticed, as the driver opened the back door for Molly.

What surprised Molly was that Sherlock too was not in the car. Agreed, he did say that Mycroft's car will pick her up but they always went to the crime scenes together so, Molly just assumed that he would be there too.

" Will we be going to Baker Street first ?", Molly asked the driver, confused by Sherlock's absence.

" No Dr. Hooper, Mr. Holmes is waiting for you at another location. I have orders to drop you there.", replied the driver promptly, only fueling Molly's confusion.

_That's strange. We always go to the crime scene together and since this one's a party, its even more weird that Sherlock has gone there unaccompanied. What happened to needing a cover._

_God, I can never understand this man. Might as well wait._

After a half an hour ride from Molly's flat, they arrived at their destination, which definitely didn't look at all like a venue for a party, no multi-starrer hotel building, no ferry lights, no parked cars, no long queues, in fact, Molly was the only person there and only a modest house which looked like a family home and of course Mycroft's driver.

When Molly didn't step out of the car, the driver opened the door for her, prompting her to get out.

" I am sure there is some confusion. This is definitely not the place.", Molly told the driver, stepping out nonetheless.

The driver replied, "You will find out soon enough. Follow me Dr. Hooper." And with that he entered the main gate into the garden in front of the house, but did not enter the house instead, he went through the small passage at the side of the building, opening the wicket door and gesturing Molly inside to the backside of the house.

When Molly entered the backyard of the house, she was both astonished and slightly relieved to watch Sherlock standing there, twelve feet away from her, in his belstaff at the edge of a lake with his back turned towards Molly.

When Molly turned back to thank the driver, he was gone. She didn't mind one bit, accustomed to the usual coldness of Mycroft's staff, and turned back to walk towards Sherlock when suddenly he was nowhere to be seen.

_Sherlock and his antics. He really is a DRAMA QUEEN._

Sighing loudly, Molly made her way to the edge of the lake where Sherlock was standing not seconds ago.

When she reached there however, all thoughts of Sherlock fled from her mind, as she stood enraptured by the beauty of her surroundings. Small lanterns hung on the nearby tree branches giving the place an ethereal look, with the light being reflected by the lake.

_The lake._ It was a picture perfect moment, the reflection in the lake was the most beautiful thing Molly had ever seen, with the image of millions of stars twinkling in the sky and Sherlock looming behind her shoulder. _Sherlock..?_

Instantly Molly came back to the reality and her mind was filled with questions for the consulting detective, but as soon as Molly made to turn, Sherlock stopped her by placing a firm hand on her shoulder and another large hand covering both her eyes, disabling her from seeing anything.

"Sherlock - "

"Shhh…", Sherlock whispered, his lips _almost_ brushing her earlobe, his breath hot on her neck.

Molly stilled, cheeks feeling hot and gooseflesh rising on her neck.

_What is happening? What is he doing?_

" Be patient Molly, I am not going to harm you. Just keep your eyes closed.", said Sherlock in a voice so low and soft, that Molly had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming and then mentally smacked herself at her idiocy, positively sure Sherlock would have noticed it.

_That man notices bloody everything and now he will think you are an idiot Molly. As if he didn't think that already._

Molly's inner monologue paused when Sherlock let his hand, which was covering her eyes, drop down and placed it lightly on her arm.

"Open your eyes. Now. Look up at the sky.", Sherlock spoke in a voice so low that Molly shivered. When she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky, she was… _mesmerized. _

_A meteor shower!_ As Molly gazed at the sky, amidst millions of brightly shining stars, a brilliant, very slow moving meteor, colourful with orange and yellow predominating, flashed through the sky with a prominent train glowing many seconds after burnout. The sight was magnificent and almost magical.

After a few minutes, as the train started fading, Sherlock, who was wearing a pleased smile all the time while looking at the sky, broke the silence.

"The Camelopardalids Shower, named after the constellations the shooting stars appeared to fly out of, is a rare gift from the planet Jupiter. The biggest planet in the solar system bent the meteors' orbit with its powerful gravitational pull so that they would collide with Earth. Though many showers come annually, there will probably never be a second chance for the May Camelopardalids meteor shower." Sherlock explained in a deep voice, clearly intrigued by the sight in front of him.

When he received no response from Molly whatsoever, he stepped beside her and looked at her face.

She was still looking at the sky, tears streaming down her face.

Sherlock froze. "Molly?"

"Molly? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? I am sorry. Stupid, stupid. This whole plan was stupid. What was I thinking? Clearly I wasn't thinking. I should have asked John for his advice. Sentiment. It is still not my area, even after all that has happened. I-" Sherlock rambled on, his voice full of panic and remorse, pacing in front of Molly.

Molly looked at him confused for a few seconds as he was speaking, then it dawned upon her. _Of course he will think he has done something wrong. This stupid adorable man._

Knowing there was only one way to stop him, Molly wiped her tears and took hold of Sherlock's arm and as soon as he turned, Molly threw her arms around his neck and connected her lips with his cupid bows and kissed him softly. It took Sherlock not more than three milliseconds to respond back, kissing Molly hungrily. As the kiss became passionate, the need to breathe made them both separate quite unwillingly. They remained close, Molly's arms still around Sherlock's neck and looked into each other's eyes deeply. After gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, they both started laughing.

"Come on.", said Sherlock, laying down on the grass and tugging Molly's arm, asking her to do the same. Molly wrapped an arm around Sherlock's waist and put her head on his chest, just above his heart and looked once again at the beautiful sky.

Feeling Sherlock's gaze upon her, Molly looked at his face, his eyes asking the unspoken question.

"My dad was very fond of star gazing. The stars, meteors and all the nightly wonders mystified him. Whenever there was a meteor shower visible from London, my dad used to take me to the countryside on a hilltop where we would set our telescope and wait for the wonder to happen." Molly spoke very quietly, answering why was she crying.

"We used to set up a tent and camp all night and my dad used to tell me all about the spectacle we were viewing. I have never seen any shower since my dad died, until today. So, I got a bit emotional, that is. Sorry." Molly replied laughing at the last bit.

"Is that why you have that book on constellations on your bedside table that you read whenever you have had a tough day? Sentiment. Ah." replied Sherlock quietly as a look of understanding settled on his face.

"How did you-", Sherlock cutoff Molly's question by giving her a look that clearly said _you should know better._

"The night of the fall, when I stayed at your flat, I saw you reading it. I figured that stars held some dear value to you and hence I decided this would be the perfect gift." answered Sherlock, gesturing to the sky with his free hand.

"Thank you Sherlock. Thank you so much." Molly whispered quietly and once again rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep listening the rhythm of Sherlock's heart.

Sherlock looked at Molly's serene and beautiful sleeping face, his hand running through her hair, and couldn't help but realize that never in his life had he felt such immense pleasure, not even solving a nine had given him such relief that he got from lying side by side with _his _Molly, holding her in his arms. Mycroft was wrong. Bart's was not Sherlock's home away from home, Molly was.

"Happy Birthday Molly Hopper!" Sherlock whispered one last time, placing a gentle kiss in her hair and closing his eyes. If his eyes were open he would have seen Molly smiling at his words.

* * *

_**A/N: **__The camelopardalids meteor shower was witnessed this year on the 24 May and Sherlock's details about it are all true alongwith the picture and I am sorry for the poor description of it as I have never witnessed a meteor shower. I hope you all liked it. Reviews make me happy. Just saying!_

_**- Kanika xx**_


End file.
